


Accidental Date

by cleelarkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, No Sex, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleelarkin/pseuds/cleelarkin
Summary: An accidental meeting leads Rey to have lunch with Ben by an isolated brook.





	Accidental Date

Rey felt him. Ben was there. He had just landed his ship. He could sense her. He would find her soon. She finished looking over a Kyber Crystal in the shop. She was window browsing anyway. She had no where near saved enough to purchase the crystal she needed for the new light saber she had constructed. She left the shop and walked away from where the Falcon was docked, away from Chewie.

Ben was behind her now, coming up fast, his long strides catching up to her quickly. He was beside her now, she could feel his pull before he touched her. He gently grasped her fingers with his hand and tugged her into the alley between two buildings.

They both took a moment to take each other in. He was dressed in street clothes, tight fitting t-shirt in dark gray, black pants, and running shoes. Why did he have to look so damn hot in that shirt? She threw her walls up around her mind.

She was in a simple gray jumpsuit with a white stripe that ran down each side and boots. She had her hair in one long braid. The one zipper to her jumpsuit that started at her chest and ran down past her navel seem to be the only thing he could focus his eyes on after a few glances here and there. He put his walls up too.

“Why are you here?” he asked coolly.

“Why are you here?” she returned.

Childishly, he replied, “You first.”

Rolling her eyes and settling her back to leaning against the building behind her, “Supply run.”

“Aren’t you a little too important to the Resistance to be on a routine supply run?” 

“If you must know, I asked for it. I wanted to get away for a little while. I enjoy the Falcon and time with Chewie. Your turn, why are you here?”

He sighed, winced, pursed is lips together. He wouldn’t lie to her, she knew that, but he didn’t want to tell her. Finally, he sighed again, “There is a small brook on the outskirts of town. I like to meditate there. I like to take my shoes off and let the water run over my feet.” Rey was taken back. He grinned at her. He brought his finger up to the head of the zipper on her jumpsuit and fiddled it with his finger. “Can I show it to you?” She could feel him push against the wall she put up around her mind. Trying hard not to smile back at him, she let her guard down and he pushed in some images. 

He pushed images of the road to the brook. It was close, no more than a few minutes away. He shared an image of the brook winding through the trees. It was beautiful. Next, he shared an image of what must be him looking at his feet in the brook. She could feel the cool water washing over his feet. Finally, he pushed in an image of him bent over her naked, her legs wrapped around his waist as they make love on a large rock near the head of the brook.

“BEN!!” She slapped his arm.

He laughed and smiled at her, “Ooops!” They both blushed. “Come with me. It’s not far. I will buy you a nice lunch—we will take it with us. You will enjoy it—and I promise I will behave.”

“I don’t think you can,” she teased.

“True, but I promise to try.” 

Rey started slowly, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for the last Jedi for the Resistance and the Supreme Leader of the First Order to fraternize.” 

“It’s a terrible idea, but I do have the perfect rebuttal—would you like to hear it?”

“Sure.”

Taking a different approach, Ben asked, “Rey, do you think you are physically stronger than me?”

She gave him a definite “Yes.”

Lacing his fingers in between hers quickly, he replied, “Great! You can fight me off if I get to handsy.” Eagerly pulling her out from between the two buildings, he says, “Let’s go.”

“Ben...” Rey begins to protest.

Interrupting her, Ben quickly states, “Lets grab a couple of sandwiches in here.” 

He continues to tug her reluctantly around. But as the street gets more crowded, she stands closer and closer to him and begins to relax. He stops next to a simple speeder bike. He loops the handles of the bag over one of the handle bars. He throws his leg over and straddles the bike and scoots up so she can climb on behind him.   
She scoffs at him and motions for him to scoot back so she can drive. 

“I really don’t think—” he began his protest.

“Move it, Solo.”

Not making eye contact, he slides back and she climbs on. Settling her butt up against his crotch, it became quickly obvious why he protested. He was stiff and the friction she just supplied was only making the problem grow. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer against him. He felt her gasps. 

“You promised to behave.” She breathed out.

“I tried to warn you, but you insisted on driving.” He bent down, rubbing his nose against her ear and breathed, “You tend to have this effect on me.”

Elbowing him in the ribs lightly, “You promised!” Then off they went. 

“Are you going to give me directions or are we going to wander around lost?” Rey asked.

Brushing his lips softly against her ear, “Do you want to drop your guard and let me send it to you or should I continue to whisper in your ear?” After another quick jab to his ribs, he croaked out, “Turn right.”

Within a few minutes, she slowed the bike to a stop next to a clearing near a small forest and they climbed off. Ben gathered the bag of food and extended his hand to Rey. She smirked at him. “What?” he asked, waiting patiently. Finally, she placed her hand in his and they walked into the forest, the brook came into view immediately. 

Winding back through trees, along a well beaten path, he led her to a small flat spot at the edge of the brook. He released her hand and sat down on the ground and started digging through the lunch bag. Rey took her time, deciding where to sit, cautiously she sat down close to him. He smiled, appearing pleased with her choice. He handed her a sandwich and a drink. They began to eat.

“Come clean, why are you really here?” She asked. “How did you know I would be here?”

“I could never lie to you. I really did come here to meditate today.” He sighed. “Honestly, I think I am here because I’m supposed to be here—with you.” He looked at her, then started, “I haven’t been here in years, since I was young. I dreamt of it last night. It called to me.” Sighing again, he continued, “I got up this morning, cleared my schedule and came here.”  
He could feel her drop the guard around her mind, in response—he did the same. “I think I dreamt of it, too. I got up this morning and begged for some detail that would take me off the base, to some place else, to where I didn’t know or care. It was like, I was searching for something.” She looked at him, “The force bond did this?” He didn’t answer, he didn’t know the answer. 

“Before, you said the last Jedi for the Resistance and the First Order’s Supreme Leader shouldn’t be together. You are totally right about that. But, me—just me as a man, honestly Rey, you are all I think about. I like being near you, the way it makes me feel. I have a lot of darkness in me with just a sliver of light, but I’m drawn to you. I want to say that I like holding hands with you and I enjoyed wrapping my arms around you on the way here and how curious I am about kissing you, but I really don’t want to ruin everything by having you kick my ass.”

“Too late!” She playfully punches him hard in the arm. 

Rubbing the soreness out of his arm, he stares at her intensely, “Seriously, I want to be with you, spend time with you, be near you—it’s only upside for me to be with you. But not for you, I have nothing to offer you, only darkness.”

Rey looks at him for a moment, then down at the ground in front of her, then back at him. “Contrary to your beliefs, your highness, I don’t want anything from you. I happen to like you, Ben Solo. I like to spend time with you, being with you.” She looked away for a moment, then met his eyes again, “But if you think I’m going to just give you my virginity on our first date, you’re wrong.” She grinned at him and he grinned back.

“Give me a number, please,” he begged. She slapped at him again.

He pulled her feet into his lap and he removed her boots and socks, then quickly removed his shoes and socks. Standing, he offers her his hand she takes it and they ease into the brook.   
The water was crisp and refreshing. 

They waded hand and hand in the shallow water for a while, eventually she settled in front of him. Standing toe to toe, staring into each other’s eyes. Rey’s eyes flickered to his lips then back to his eyes, she placed her hands on his chest and raised herself up as high as her toes would lift her—taking the hint, Ben bent down and kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Rey tilted her head slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen.

When the kiss finally broke, Rey spoke first, “Remember how I said that I didn’t want anything from you? I’m going to need you to do that, lots and lots of that.” He kissed her again, deeply, slowly, allowing her to melt into his arms.

“I need to get you back, Chewie will be looking for you.”

Once they were back in town, Ben walked her as close to the Falcon as he felt he could without alarming Chewie. He kissed her hand, her cheek and then softly, gently kissed her lips again. 

Rey stated confidently, “You know, this only makes me want to use everything in my power to pull you to the Resistance.” 

“I look forward to the temptation.” Ben smirked, “I can’t wait to find out if you break me.”

“See you again soon?” She asked hopefully.“I’m not even going to give you enough time to miss me.” He kissed her again quickly and disappeared down the crowded street.


End file.
